


Twinkling Eyes

by Mari_Ivy



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Star Tears, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Ivy/pseuds/Mari_Ivy
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

The stream had been going good, George was on it and that was just enough to put a smile on Dream’s face. It was a stream that would determine whether or not Dream would be executed for forcing Tubbo to exile Tommy. He has the script open just in case and he follows his lines to the T, not wanting to mess it up for the fans. Sapnap is siding with the rest of the SMP to execute Dream but George seems distracted by something.

George yells then apologizes quickly, putting a frown on Dream and Sapnap’s face. They both know it wasn’t to them or the stream and it hurt that their friend they barely talked to didn’t have his attention on a stream they had to plan months in advance. Dream almost goes off and breaks the script to yell at him, to tell him that they were right here and live for thousands of people.

The rest of the stream gets really quiet, even though it had been scripted. Sapnap gives the idea to end the stream early and continue it sometime else. George immediately leaves the call and soon the rest of the team leaves, leaving Bad, Dream, and Sapnap. Dream sighs deeply turning his camera on to let the other two see his face as he expressed anger.

Dream knows it’s just a waiting game till he either catches Hanahaki or Star Tears. It’s clear to see that George is in love with her, or at least is falling in love with her. Dream is surprised he hadn’t gotten one of the diseases already but he waits patiently for his fate.

Sapnap and Bad know about this, wanting him to stop feeling this way for George but Dream only responds with one thing, “How could I? Why do you think I haven’t gotten anything yet?”

Sapnap looks into his eyes, pleading quietly but unsuccessfully, before looking down. Bad mutes himself for a second and then deafens. Sap clears his throat, “I’m coming to Florida. If you want to be stubborn someone has to watch out for you.”

“Sap don’t do that, I’ll be fine.”

“No, you won’t Dream.” Sapnap takes a sip of water, “I’m coming down and you can’t stop me.”

Sapnap leaves the call and Bad finally comes back to the call, “SO I have to go but call you back!”

Bad also hangs up and Dream is left in the quiet room by himself. He would have called George if it had been months ago before Jane had shown up, but it’s never gonna be the same again. He lets out a silent curse which starts turning into louder curses in the quiet house.

Sighing heavily, he throws himself off the bed and walks into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror his hair is a mess, to be short he is a mess. His hair is long enough to be put into a man bun and a stubble has started to grow. He rubs his hands on his chin and feels the prickles on his skin.

He needs to shave, he looks around frantically. He just, he just needs to shave his beard. He finds the razor and shaving cream, starting gently, trying not to let his anxiety get the best of him. He wants it off him, as soon as possible. He gently goes up and makes sure it’s all gone.

Suddenly his phone starts ringing, “What?!” His voice echoes pain and anger.

“Ouch.” George laughs on the other line and Dream’s body instinctively relaxes, “Why are you so angry?”

Because you don’t love me, idiot! “Nothing, just mad at the world right now!”

“Oh, hold on. Yeah just talking to Dream babe! No, I haven’t told him yet, that’s why I called.”

Dream waits on the other line patiently, waiting for whatever, “Anyway, Dream, Jane and I are getting married!”

Dream’s world seems to crash down around him and he starts to feel suffocated, “Why?”

Silence ensues, “What do you mean why?”

“Why the fuck are you getting married if you’re in love with your best friend?”

“I’m marrying my best friend, who I love, and who loves me.”

Dream starts yelling, “Then why am I not dead yet?! Why am I not blind yet?! George if you loved her as much as you say you do then you wouldn't love me!”

Jane’s voice can be heard on the other line, “What?”

“That’s not true and you know it.”

“Then give me hanahaki, give me star tears. Kill me, George, kill me!”

Dream is met with the sound of George hanging up and Dream screams out in pain, throwing his phone on the bed. He knew he messed up, he knew he might have lost his best friend. Closing his eyes he lets tears fall not realizing one or two were dull stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane and I are getting married! Dream can't get the sentence out of his mind. It echoes in his head, almost taunting him, as he buries his face deeper into his hands. The blue light emitting from his computer slowly dims as it enters sleep mode, prompting Dream to swivel the mouse around.

He lifts his face from his palms, not noticing the slight twinkle the tears left behind, and brings the mouse to George’s profile picture, which has a red circle with the number 1 in the corner. He hovers his finger over the left click and presses down. A single sentence appears next to George’s name in the chat: I’m sorry I don't feel the same, but I love Jane, and that's final.

Dream’s fingers rush to the keyboard, ready to type an angry response, but hesitates. He wouldn't start an argument, not yet, at least. George is still his friend, and even if George can't love him back, he wants to stay his friend.

It's not Jane I’m worried about, it’s you. He starts to type. She isn't treating you right, but I will. I love you, George, you have to get that into your head. He presses enter, and leans back into the leather chair, combing his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. 

He closes his eyes and tilts his head up towards the ceiling. I miss the old us, back before I started feeling this way. I miss the times before Jane, when we would stay up late streaming, laughing our asses off, and having a good time without a care in the world. 

He remembers the night George had introduced Jane to the fans. They had been streaming a speed run with Sapnap, and they had just gotten to the nether when George said he had an announcement.

“Chat, I need to introduce you all to someone,” George announced, making his character crouch. “Dream and Sapnap don't even know, so it's a surprise for them, too.”

“Ooh, ooh, let me guess. Did you finally get a girl?” Sapnap teased.

Dream adjusted his mic. “Sapnap! Do you think George would get a girlfriend and not tell us f-”

“Surprise! Everyone meet Jane, my girlfriend!” George interrupted. Dream had gone silent. This very stream was when he realized he had loved George, and George had to ruin it all the same night.

“Hello everyone!” Jane greeted the fans, and Dream could hear her smile through his headset. He had sunken down into his chair, almost all hope lost. He blocked out Sapnap’s surprising remarks, Jane’s snotty voice, and George’s laughs in the background. He only came back into reality when Sapnap started to call his name.

“Dream, are you there? Dream-”

Ding.

Dream snaps out of the memory and back into the present. He sits up and stares at the computer screen, reading the notification from George.

Jane’s calling me for dinner. We can't talk about this now. Goodnight, Dream.

Dream leans over and shuts off his computer, letting out a sigh of relief. He doesn’t want to talk about it either, not tonight. He looks over at the window above his bed, admiring the pink and gold sunlight from the setting sun spilling through the shades and onto the bedsheet.

“I better take a walk to clear my mind. Fresh air is always good, and I’ll be able to get a better look at the sunset.” Dream mutters to himself, pushing his chair away from the desk and standing up. 

He makes his way over to the front door, and swings it open, sliding on flip-flops. He heads out and shuts the door behind him, walking down the stairs and into the sidewalk.

As he ambles down the street he lives on, he notices different things in each window of each house. One has a family sitting at the table, eating dinner, one has a simple vase filled with roses and daisies, but one house, in particular, stands out to Dream. 

This house, in one of its windows, shows a cage with a bird. The bird inside struggles to get out, and yet after many tries does not succeed to escape.

The bird was George, trapped within Jane’s grasp, unable to escape it. All the cage served to do was to trap the bird, not to care for it. The bird needed a human to care for it correctly, but without a human, would slowly suffer, trapped in the cage.

The human, Dream, needed a key to making the cage ineffective, as it wouldn't be trapping the bird anymore, and care for the bird. Normally, there would be a key sitting there, maybe even hidden, waiting to be used.

But, in this case, the key doesn't even exist to begin with.


	3. Chapter 3

Dream clicks the mouse furiously, doing PVP wasn’t hard but this guy was good. Discord notifies him someone joins the call and he expects a hello but instead is met with them leaving the call. This confuses Dream enough to get him killed and his bed destroyed.

Respawning, he’s notified again someone enters the call. He waits to see if it happens again but it doesn’t. He returns to the Hypixel lobby, still, silent waiting for Discord to notify the person left already. He hadn’t bothered to check until then and he turns to see it’s George.

“Oh hey, George.” He hears muffles and he turns his volume up a bit to hear clearer, chat happy to hear that George had joined the stream. Dream smiles until he hears what was really happening.

Chat starts screaming about it and Dream sits there, frozen. The sound echoes in his ears and he clicks out of the call, staring at George’s profile picture. He starts hearing a twinkling sound and bright tears start to fall. He quickly stops the stream, chats starting to ask him questions about it.

He doesn’t open Twitter, he doesn’t open Instagram. He watches as he sees bright lights dance in his vision. He holds his hands open catching the tears. Dream goes back to what he heard in the call and starts to think.

He had always hated George’s new girlfriend, he knew he should have been happy for them but there was just something about her. She always liked to come in during calls and make him leave, always liked to stop him from streaming. It had gotten to the point of George streaming once a month, fans now used to it.

The words echo once again, “I’m telling you, Jane I don’t love Clay. I never have and if it’s about flirting I hate it too, only do it back for the fans!”

His phone starts ringing and he picks it up, “He-”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Dream. Are you okay?!”

“Calm down Bad…”

“I can’t believe that happened, let me add Sap to the call hold on!” Silence on the other line, Dream sniffs and wipes the bright tears away. They leave gold, glowing streaks on his hand and he just stares.

“What, what is it?! Dream are you okay?” Sapnap sounds worried and Dream can only cry more of the glowing tears. 

“Sap I’m sorry.” He opens discord, “Can we switch this to Discord so you can see?”

The twinkling taunts Dream as tears fall, clouding his vision. Sapnap was the first to join the call and he let out a heartbreaking sound. Bad was next to join the call and then all Dream could hear was twinkling. Sapnap was the first to talk, “Does it hurt?”

“No, just makes it hard to see.” Dream’s voice was barely above a whisper, “But the twinkling is so, so annoying. God, I hate the twinkling so much.”

Bad just stares as Sapnap asks all the questions, Dream hadn’t even realized Sapnap was in the car till he said something. Dream’s voice rises. “What do you mean you’ll be here in an hour, have you been driving this whole time?!”

“Yes because you are important to me and-”

“And that’s an 18 hour and 12-minute drive, what the hell are you doing!”

“I’m going to help my best fu-”

“Would you two shut it, we have bigger problems here than Sapnap driving hundreds of miles just to see you!” Dream had never seen Bad looked so distressed, “Dream I think Sapnap coming is the best option right now, you need the help.”

Dream can’t fight anymore. He wants to scream at the top of his lungs for how much pain he was in, but he can't. More star-shaped tears fall, the more his vision blurs, the more fucking twinkling sounds he hears. His head falls into his hands and he lets the tears fall as they start to pile in a gold puddle.

Sapnap speaks up, “Is there anything we can do?”

Dream keeps his head low, “No, we just gotta hope it’s colorblind and not blind.”

Bad chokes, then mumbles an apology before leaving. This left Sapnap and Dream to stare at each other, Dream laughs causing Sapnap to go wide-eyed.

“I’m in love with two people, and the one I chose is gonna make me go blind.”

“Don’t say that…”

“It’s true!” Dream stares into the camera, breathing heavily. I should tell you what he said. “They’re getting married. He might as well have killed me then and there.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m going to be there in 45 minutes. Stay right there, and don't do anything stupid.” Sapnap instructs Dream, his voice stern.

“See you soon, I guess.” Dream clicks off the call, adjusting his hoodie. While doing so, he catches a glimpse of silver and gold on his hand from when he wiped his tears. He curses under his breath and pulls out his phone, turning on the camera, and leans it against his monitor to face him.

He stares at himself with dismay. Beneath his eyes are lines of gold that sparkle in the light and more bright tears fall, obscuring his vision.

“45 minutes. He’ll be here in 45 minutes.” Dream reassures himself, wiping the new tears with his sleeve. 

The remaining time ticks away slowly, causing Dream to pace back and forth in his room. He watches the minute hand slowly move around the clock, the tick from the second hand echoing through the empty house. 

After the dreadful wait, the long-awaited ring of the doorbell interrupts the silence. Dream rushes to the door to greet his friend, struggling to unlock the door. He finally does and swings it open, revealing Sapnap. He looks rough: his normal combed back hair is now ruffled in a mess, bags sit under his tired eyes, and his white T-shirt is covered in what looks like coffee stains.

“What happened to you? You look horrible.” Dream remarks, holding the door open.

“I drove 18 hours straight to see you, dumbass. Now come here and hug me, I know you need one.” Sapnap chuckles, holding out his arms.

Dream rolls his eyes, but obeys Sap and goes in for a hug. He wraps his arms around him and pulls him close to his chest, burying his face in his hair. Sapnap does the same, except burying his face into Dream’s shoulder.

He can feel Sapnap tighten his hug, but then immediately let go, putting his arms back to his side and stepping away.

“Let me get you something to eat. What do you want?” Dream asks, quickly trying to change the topic. 

“Anything works, really.” Sapnap drops the backpack he had carried onto the floor, which Dream assumed had his clothes. 

Dream heads to the kitchen and starts to clear off the island, throwing scraps of food into the trash and putting dirty dishes into the sink. He goes to the fridge and opens the large door, letting out a blast of cold air that shocks him. As he reaches for a bottle of water, he hears a sigh come from behind him.

Forgetting he had a guest for a second, his gaze dashes around the room until it falls upon Sapnap, who was sitting at the island. Sapnap had seemed to be longingly staring at Dream, watching his every move, but as soon as Dream caught him he directed his eyes to the floor, his face turning a light shade of red. 

Dream gulps. Was he staring at me? Why is he blushing? Does he… actually like me back? What if-

“Hello? Earth to Dream!” Sapnap shouts, waving a hand in front of Dream’s face.

Dream shakes his head violently, as to try and put his wandering thoughts to rest, and smiles, looking down at Sapnap.

“Sorry, I must’ve spaced out. Let me go get you that water now.” Dream turns around again and grabs the water, sliding it across the island to Sapnap. He watches as Sapnap chugs it down, admiring the way he firmly held the small, plastic bottle.

Sapnap finishes quickly and places the bottle back down on the table, only a few drops of water left. 

“Tell me, Dream. What's on your mind?” He questions, resting his face in his hand.

“Well, it's just that,” Dream sighs before continuing, then places both hands on the small island, leaning himself over Sapnap.

“Nobody loves me, Sapnap.” Dream starts, his voice raising in volume, and his tone getting more serious.

“Not George, not Bad, probably not even my own mother. All I've brought was grief to my family, and sadness to my friends.” The tears start to fall again, and Sapnap watches in horror as they stream down his face, twinkling, and leaving more gold and silver stains on his once perfect cheeks. The twinkling rang through Sapnaps ears, the sound scratching the inside of his brain. 

“Dream, I-”

“But that's not the worst of it, Nick.” Dreams voice lowers to almost a whisper and leans closer to Sapnap, voice still stern. Sapnap looks up towards Dream, and Dream could see that his eyes plead with him to stop, to lower his voice and change the topic, but Dream ignores his silent pleas. 

“Because no one loves me,” His voice becomes shaky as his vision is clouded with more tears. 

“It means nobody cares about me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sapnap stares at Dream, hurt by his words and honestly not ready to fight back. Dream watches as he backs up shaking his head. He knew he had fucked up and he didn’t know how to fix it.

“Wait, Sap I di-”

"The only way I could sleep was knowing that you're looking at the same sky breathing the same air and knowing how much I love you!" Sapnap grips Dream’s shirt, "You are my world Dream! I love you get that through your head!"

He pushes Dream back, “I drove almost 19 hours to come to take care of you, and yet all you care about is how nobody cares about you. George doesn't love you!”

“But he did!” Dream’s eyes squeeze shut and he can feel the stars falling harder, “He did Sapnap, that’s what fucking hurts.”

Sapnap kisses Dream roughly, feeling the tears on his face as he cupped the nape of Dream's neck. Dream cups his cheek and pulls him closer, hungry for the attention that he was never receiving. Sapnap pulls away and Dream lays his forehead on Sapnap's, "I care for you so much Dream, that’s what hurts me."

Dream cups Sapnap’s face and pulls him back into a kiss, he’s been waiting so long for some kind of affection and Sapnap was finally giving it to him. He was hungry for it, but there was the twinkling. And he pulls away just enough that their noses were almost touching.

“I can’t Sapnap, I still love him too.”

Sapnap kisses Dreams knuckles, “Then I’ll wait Dream, I’ll wait a thousand years for you.”

Dream doesn’t know what to do, he always knew that Sapnap loved him, hell he had loved him since they were kids. So why did he love George more, Sap was right there. He could hold Sapnap in his arms and let the world pass by, just the two of them. But then its George Dream is holding, and more glowing tears fall.

Sapnap wipes them, “Hey, hey. It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.”

“Can we kiss again, but make it platonic?”Sapnap grins, then starts laughing and Dream sits there, looking away.

“Look how hard you’re blushing, how long have you wanted to do that?”

Dream knows it is a rhetorical question but he still answers, “Since we were kids, that night.”

Sapnap freezes, going redder each second. All Dream hears is that goddamn twinkling and he wipes the tear. He knew he was either going to go blind or color blind and he wanted to make the most of it, “Let’s stream, I have a spare monitor in the office.”

“Are you sure it won’t cause you any pain?” Sapnap is still holding onto Dream’s hand and all Dream wants to do is place it on his face. He smiles brightly for the first time in months.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, truly.”

Sapnap doesn’t say a word but nods, Dream helps him set it up and he starts streaming with facecam on. It was without warning but luckily Dream’s face was out of the camera. Chat starts going wild even though they can’t see Dream’s face they could still see his body.

“Chat calm down, please!” Sapnap and Dream both laugh at the screaming until someone enters the discord call. Tears start streaming and chat realizes why Sapnap is there but not who caused them.

“Dream can I talk to you?” George’s voice is calm.

“What is it? You can tell chat.”

Chat had actually gone silent, some people yelling at George but only every once in a while. George clears his throat, “Are you gonna survive? We want you to be my bestman.”

This makes chat explode, they hadn’t realized that George and Jane were getting married. Dream is frozen, “I love you, truly I do, but if I survive?”

Silence on the other line. Dream smiles. “Only if I get to bring a date.”

“That’s completely fine just tell u-”

Dream bends down into facecam and kisses Sapnap, silencing George and even Chat. Dream and Sapnap soon forgot about the stream and were in a very passionate kiss. Dream pulls away, panting, and looks directly into the camera, “We’ll be there a bit late.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dream backs away, making sure his face isn't visible in the camera. He motions to Sapnap to end the stream, which Sapnap seems to decline at first with a grunt, but after a couple minutes gives in and says a final farewell to the chat.

“Me and Dream have well… some business to do. Let's see… who's streaming?” Sapnap clicks away from the game and scans the list of live streamers.

“Hmm… oh! Tommy’s streaming! I'll send the chat over to Tommy's stream, goodbye everyone!” He uses the final bit of energy he has left to click the end stream button, sinking down into his office chair as he does so.

Dream watches as Sapnap closes his eyes and leans back further into his chair, sitting on the bed himself. 

“Dream…” Sapnap starts, sitting up straight in his chair after a minute of silence, “What the hell were you thinking?! Kissing me on stream?! With thousands of people watching?!” He slams his headset down on the desk, making Dream flinch.

“You could’ve accidentally done a face reveal, how would you feel about that? Actually, you probably did!” Sapnap leans against the wooden desk, burying his face into his hands. Suddenly he feels a hand lay on his back, and picks up his face to see Dream standing over him, a calm expression on his face while he rubs his hand across Sapnap’s back.

“It's okay, Sap.” Dream comforts, then leans over Sapnap so that his face rests next to his. Sapnap leans his head against Dream’s face, accepting the affection.

“Just imagine the look on George’s face when he saw us.” Dream whispers, lifting his head up after he softly kissed Sapnap’s cheek.

“George…” Sapnap ponders, sitting back up in the cool leather chair. Dream carefully backs away, watching Sapnap attempt to process his words. “GEORGE! I see what you’re doing, just trying to make George jealous so I love you more. Well that isn't going to work, Dream.” He says, his voice slowly raising to a shout.

He spins back around in his chair and looks at Dream, who is leaning against the wall and smiling. He has one hand tucked into the pocket of his hoodie and the other hanging by his side.

“What are you smiling at, asshole?” Sapnap mutters just loud enough so Dream can hear. Dream holds his happy expression as Sapnap glares at him. 

Dream stands up and walks towards the chair, then crouches down and reaches for Sapnap’s face. He holds it in his hand as he admires it, tilting it side to side as Sapnap rolls his eyes. 

“You're cute when you're mad, did you know that?” Dream sighs, his grip tightening around Sapnap’s face, which had now become a faint shade of red.

Sapnap’s angry expression soon turns calm, his mouth curling into a smile.

“So you just wanted to get me all riled up for your own pleasure?” Sapnap chuckles, his hazel eyes meeting Dream’s green ones. Dream pulls Sapnap closer to him, so now their noses are almost touching. Sapnap diverts his eyes to the ground quickly after out of embarrassment, but leads them back to Dream’s.

“You know me so well.” Dream grins, moving his hand from Sapnap’s chin to his hair, combing through the messy dark strands. 

Sapnap counters the gesture by grabbing Dream’s face and pulling it in for a kiss, almost knocking Dream off his feet. Their lips touch in a passionate moment, the adrenaline of kissing on stream picking up again. The power of the kiss brings Sapnap to his feet, Dream too. Dream wraps his arm around his shoulders and drags him even closer, their chests touching. The kiss seems to last forever, seeming like a fantasy to both lovers as the kiss becomes deeper and deeper.

At last, Sapnap pulls away, both breathing heavily. Dream fixes his hair and smiles again, this time with a different look in his eyes. Sapnap wipes the sweat from his face, still catching his breath. Dream places both of his hands on either side of his shoulders and forces him down onto the soft bed next to the desk, surprising Sapnap enough to try and sit up, but Dream’s force keeps him down. 

“Dream? What are you doing?” Sapnap questions, his voice still calm but slightly raised. Dream lowers himself down on top of Sapnap and touches his own forehead to Sapnap’s. Sapnap looks over Dream’s head and over at the monitor, which shows Discord still open. He opens his mouth to tell Dream he may still be on call, but Dream interrupts him. 

“Don't worry, y-” Dream’s response is cut off by a familiar voice echoing through the house. He slowly gets off of Sapnap as he begins to recognize the British accent. The voice is coming from Dream’s computer. Discord is still open, and Sapnap’s suspicions are confirmed.

“Guys? I'm still on call.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Guys? I'm still on call.” 

Sapnap stares at the screen as Dream tenses up next to him. Dream could feel the tears falling from his face.

“Well you guys are moving fast, how long has it been, 5 hours?”

The twinkling is so loud that Dream almost misses the question, Dream goes to speak up but stops himself. Sapnap scoffs, “Damn can’t believe we get to talk to you in the same week. Where’s Jane?”

“Right here.” The tears could fill a room and guilt overcomes Dream. His breath starts to become rapid and Sapnap notices this. Dream looks at the screen, “Hey Jane. congratulations on the wedding. I’m sure you’ll-”

“I already saw the text messages Dream.”

Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. 

“I showed her Dream I’m not gonna hide it from her.”

Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. 

Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. Twinkling. 

“Are you two serious?! So you know he’s going to go blind and just don't care?” Sapnap roars, “You two are assholes, I thought he was your friend George it’s obvious you never cared about him!”

Dream needed it to stop, he couldn’t breathe. He can’t think with the twinkling. George and Sapnap are arguing and Jane just sits there with her arms crossed. They’re judging him, they’re ripping apart and dissecting every choice he ever made.

Dream grabs his ears and screams, “Shut up! Shut up, shut up shut up shut up!”

The room goes silent before Jane pipes up, “Dream are you okay?”

“It’s so loud, the twinkling. It’s all I can focus on.” He walks to the computer and clicks the camera button putting his face on camera, “Sorry to do a face reveal like this but I’m not going to that wedding, I can’t. I’m still in love with you and this is my reminder.” He points to the tears and he chokes.

Sapnap walks next to him, “And you’re right, we are going too fast, but the guy I’ve liked since we were kids gave me attention that no one has ever given me before and I got addicted just like that. At least I still stick around and chat with my friends though.”

The screen fills with George’s face and Dream can’t tell what emotion was on the others' faces. George stares straight into the camera, “And I quote ‘ just trying to make George jealous’”

“So what?” Dream can tell Sapnap was pissed at George, hell maybe even Dream. Maybe it was the harshness in his voice or the way he slammed his hands on the desk.

“Would you stay out of this Sapnap?”

“Me? Stay out of it? Once that bitch stays out of it, then I’ll stay out of it!”

The room fills with the arguments between the three. Dream hugs his knees to his chest and just listens. Sapnap was mad and Jane looked like a mess. George stands up, “Yeah? And you think Dream loves you? He’s just using you to get over me, idiot!”

Tears stream down Sapnap’s face and Dream’s mouth drops open. George knows he messed up and his hand flies to his mouth. Dream stands up, slamming his hand on the exit button. Sapnap storms out of the room and Dream watches him go. Dream just sits there as his best friend needs him.

Dream squeezes his eyes shut before running after him. He searches the whole house but comes up empty, figuring he must have gone outside. He rushes out and sees the silhouette of his friend.

Sapnap stands in front of a house. A house with a birdcage in the window. But there is no bird, no toys in the cage. When Dream reaches him he knows it was the same window from the day before.

The bird suddenly flies on top of the cage. The bird had been free yet still decides to go back to the cage, even though it could explore the whole house. 

Dream clenches his fist, “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why the hell does the bird go back to it’s cage, it’s free to roam the whole house, to do whatever it wants!”

Dream feels a hand intertwined with his and glances at Sapnap who was looking at him. They both glance back at the bird, “Because that’s all the bird knows, the bird thinks the only safe thing is that cage. As soon as a human tries to help they go right back to the cage.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George regrets what he said to Dream. While he sits at his computer, Jane calls him to the table to look at wedding pamphlets. George looks at them and realizes they're too expensive, and tells her this. She then starts to threaten George and puts him in a tough spot where he's forced to say yes to paying for the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This chapter gets dark. I’m putting a TW for mental abuse and suicide/self harm, since this chapter mainly focuses on those topics. If any of those trigger you, please skip to the end for a summary! Thanks for reading!  
> -Mari

What the fuck was I thinking. George stares at the monitor’s black screen, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He had not only messed up his own relationship with Dream, but Dream and Sapnap’s too. 

His gaze lands on the grandfather clock sitting in the corner of his office, which reads 9:02 PM. He continues to sit at his desk, even though he hears rustling behind him. He knows if Jane catches him in his office past 9 PM he’d be in trouble, but tonight he doesn't care.

The rustling continues until it comes to an abrupt stop. With this George panicked, quickly spinning his chair around and standing up to try and make it seem as if he was cleaning.

“George, honey? What are you doing?” The familiar angry tone of Jane’s voice sends shivers through George, but he shakes them away and pulls in a deep breath.

“Just cleaning, babe.” He replies, turning his head to the floor and dusting off his chair with his hand.

“Well, I need you at the dinner table.”

“Just one second, I have to fi-”

“Now.” He could feel her deathly stare burning through the back of his neck, but nonetheless obeys her and trudges to the dinner table, closing the door to his office behind him.

Jane sits in one of the chairs at the table, her hands folded across her lap. On the top of the dark brown wooden table lays a pile of pamphlets: one with a gorgeous wedding cake adorned with roses and jewels, one with a bouquet of flowers, another with the view of a sunset, and many more buried underneath.

George gingerly pulls out a chair and settles down, while Jane watches closely.

“Now, that we have some alone time without you on that damn computer all the time, do you like these pamphlets for our wedding?” She pushes the pile towards him, her cheerful expression meeting George’s fearful one.

George looks at her, then takes one of the pamphlets and opens it, scanning the page.

$1,500 for a simple wedding cake?! Jane knows we can't afford this. He quickly closes the one pamphlet and takes another, this one with the sunset.

This looks like a nice venue! Tropical, nice palm trees, seems relatively cheap… never mind. Including all the food fees and everything this comes up to $15,000, there's no way in hell we can afford this. George wipes the sweat from his forehead and puts down the pamphlet, preparing to tell Jane his thoughts.

“So, what do you think? Nice, isn't it?” Her eyes are lit up with joy, her bright white teeth showing in a toothy smile.

“Well… Jane… we can't afford any of this. I suggest we go for a cheaper option.” George watches in horror as Jane’s face drops.

“Wh… what do you mean… are you saying… you don't love me?” Jane cries, pushing her chair out from the table and standing up, her arms wrapped around herself.

George stands up as well, walking towards her and opens his mouth to begin an apology.

“Don't apologize, you bastard! You've caused me all this pain, this is all because of you and your friends. You love dreams, not me.” She slides the beautiful engagement ring George had spent half of his money on off of her finger and holds it in the air, shoving it in his face.

“You see this? This ring? This used to symbolize your love for me, but I guess no more.” 

“Honey, I do love you, and I spent half of my fortune on that ring for you. It's just we can't afford this venue, and this cake.” George tries to reason, gesturing to the pile still sitting on the table.

“No, George, stop lying. You don't love me, and if you can't love me, then what do I have to live for?!” She rushes to the kitchen and grabs a large knife out of the holder, then turns around to face George. Tears stream down her makeup-filled face as she raises the knife to her neck, her grip on it tightening.

George’s face darkens as he runs up to her, reaching to grab the knife from her. She dodges and backs up until her waist is against the sink, letting out a slight cry as the knife barely pierces her skin. 

“Jane, don't do this! I do love you! Now, give me the knife!” George screams as he approaches her slowly, his arms put over his head.

“If you do love me then buy me the venue. Make our wedding something to remember!” She uses her other hand to wipe the tears off her face, and places that hand on top of the other which was on the knife. 

“Fine.” George sighs, resting his hands. “I’ll buy the venue.”

Jane’s face lightens up and she smiles, taking the knife away from her neck and placing it back in the holder. There is a red line of blood where the knife was, but not too deep.

“Thank you so much honey! I love you sooo much!” Jane shouts happily, her mood quickly changing.

“Love you too.” George mutters, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead, then backing up and going back to his office. “Make sure to clean up that cut.”

He sinks into his office chair, resting his head in his hands.

Fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

Dream clutches his chest and sits up, the blanket falling off him. It had been weeks after the call so why was this dream haunting him so much. He had dreams like that before, in the point of view of his friends, but this one had felt real. He looks at his nightstand and his phone is dark, lighting the whole room as soon as he touches it.

He squints and enters his pin, a picture of Patches popping up. He goes to messages and starts typing to George. Hesitating, then deleting, then re typing his whole message.

George, I had the weirdest dream and I have to make sure it wasn't true. Please answer me

Dream stares at the screen not expecting the dots to appear so quickly. His eyes reread over and over again and he covers his mouth.

I don't have long, I'll call you

Almost dropping the phone when it rings he answers it. He hears breathing on the other line, and a faint snore.

"I missed you Dream."

He sat in the dark room not able to talk for what felt like hours. The glow from his tears is the only source of light.

Dream knows his friend was just being friendly but his heart jumped, "Missed you too George."

"I only have 5 minutes so please hurry."

Dream lets more tears fall after the realization he was on the phone with George alone, without anyone else. He wipes them quickly, "It's about Jane, is she, is she abusive?"

Silence on the other line, Dream waits patiently. George clears his throat, "I wouldn't be marrying her if she was."

"Sorry, I just had the strangest dream though, she threatened herself so you would pay for a wedding."

George inhales sharply and Dream doesn't miss this, "That is strange, anything else that would lead you to say such accusations?"

"No I'm sure Jane is waiting for you."

The silence was awkward until George's voice softened, "Tell Sapnap I apologize about what I said. I'm sure you truly do love him."

Dream sighs, "I can't say you were wrong but you weren't right either."

"Dream you can't do that to him!"

"I know and I'm gonna talk to him today."

Dream laughs quietly and falls back on the bed, "This is like old times. Talking late at night like this."

He can hear George's smile and his face heats up, Dream knew he didn't feel this way around Sapnap. This was different, and he had to admit, he liked Sapnap's better. The way he felt with George was painful, but with Sapnap he was safe. The glow of his tears dulled a bit before lighting up the entire room with what George said next.

"You know, what you said was true, about how I loved you before Jane. I couldn't stop thinking about you before Jane, I wanted to be by your side almost everyday."

Dream shuts his eyes, the tears flowing like rapids. George rants about how he felt towards Dream until all Dream could see was the bright light of his tears, till all he could hear was twinkling.

"Too bad, guess you missed your shot."

Jane's voice pierces through Dream's ears and he screams out in pain. Dream couldn't see as Sapnap ran in and held him up, yelling his name out. George was screaming through the phone with Jane yelling at him to let it go.

Dream claws at his eyes crying for the pain to stop, for the light to go away. Sapnap grabs his wrists and holds them away from his face. Sanap looks at the phone, "What did you do?!"

Dream stares in the direction of Sapnap's voice, not being able to see his friend's face. He goes limp and let's the tears fall as it dawns on Sapnap.

Letting go of his wrists Sapnap grabs the phone and hangs up. Dream just sat there, not wanting to move, to think about what just happened.

"Love truly consumed you, hah, I thought that was a saying."

Dream holds his hand out towards Sapnap and lifts himself up. Holding on to the other before he got his footing right. The atmosphere was dark, suffocating the two.

Dream grabs the other tightly and holds Sapnap to his body tightly. He didn't even know Sapnap had been crying until he felt tears on his shoulder. He starts to rake his fingers through the other's hair as he just cries into Dream's shoulder.

The two stand there for a while, still shocked by the events of tonight. Not knowing the pain it had caused for one other person, one who knew he was part of the reason. One who knew, he knew that he was never gonna get his friends back now.


End file.
